


Y la oscuridad desciende

by Nakuru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Español | Spanish, Forum: Mar de Joyas Escondidas, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9867428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Al encontrar una pista de la Sonata Oscura, Senritsu la persigue sin ninguna ayuda.





	

I

Senritsu cerró sus ojos y colocó su mano derecha sobre el libro, concentrándose en respirar pausadamente.

Bajo sus dedos podía sentir la textura lisa del cuero de la portada la portada, engañosamente suave e invitante con su calidez natural.

Lo único que podía escuchar era a su propio corazón, latiendo a un ritmo trepidante pese a todos sus intentos por mantenerse calma y el esfuerzo que había hecho para preparase para este momento, pidiendo incluso un día libre y consiguiendo un lugar apartado —una cabaña que no había sido usada en años, quizás debido a que su dueño ya no estaba en este mundo— en el que no tuviese que preocuparse por ninguna interrupción o por las consecuencias que esto trajese.

Porque Senritsu sabía bien del peligro que presentaba el objeto.

Aun si a primera vista no era más que un libro finamente creado, en realidad no era un objeto normal.

El aura que lo rodeaba era el primer indicio de ello y lo delgado que era, solo un puñado de páginas que contrastaban con la pesada cubierta que las rodeaba, otro más.

Pero el nombre grabado en el cuero era lo que en verdad era una advertencia para cualquiera que se topara con el libro, aun si por años había sido ignorada debido al desconocimiento de muchos de la historia tras ese nombre.

El de uno de los primeros músicos que se había topado con la Sonata Oscura y que había sobrevivido por suficiente tiempo para contar su historia.

II

Localizar ese libro le había tomado meses en los que Senritsu había seguido el rastro de muertes —suicidios, siempre; y asesinatos cometidos por los suicidas poco antes de ello, a veces— que había dejado a su paso.

Las historias tras esas tragedias nunca mencionaban el libro, pero sí la locura que había embargado repentinamente a cada una de las personas que habían cedido a la curiosidad y ojeado sus páginas sin saber lo que encontrarían en ellas.

El objeto había pasado de mano en mano tras eso, a veces como parte de una herencia cuyo sucesor desconocía su valor y otras como un ejemplar antiguo y único para ser subastado, cosa que lo había llevado a terminar repetidas veces en manos de coleccionistas que reconocían su potencial valor, mas no el peligro que entrañaba.

No era ninguna sorpresa que Senritsu lo hubiese encontrado al fin tras un vidrio, protegido de la luz y del polvo, mas relegado a una esquina olvidada de la sala en la que había sido guardado junto a muchos otros manuscritos incluso más antiguos que el.

¿Le daría un punto de partida para perseguir el paradero de la Sonata o no era más que un recuento que podía compararse con lo que ella misma había vivido?

Si era lo primero, si era una pista, necesitaba leerlo; si era lo segundo, debía destruirlo y acabar con la espiral de desgracias causada por el eco del recuerdo de la Sonata, también dañino como la composición demoníaca lo era.

III

El ser una cazadora y no una persona común le daba la oportunidad de defenderse del efecto del libro, mas no de ser inmune a el.

Esa era la razón por la que se estremecía, sintiendo escalofríos mientras su corazón se aceleraba aun más, como si quisiera escapar de su pecho y alejarse del libro aun si para ello tenía que dejar su cuerpo atrás.

Pero no podía postergarlo.

Senritsu exhaló con lentitud al tiempo que abrió los ojos y con una mano temblorosa tocó el borde de la portada, levantándola lentamente para ver la primera página, la cual estaba en blanco.

En vez de tranquilizarla, eso aumentó su tensión.

Se sentía como una trampa mucho mayor que la elegante portada e hizo que pasar a la siguiente hoja requiriese un mayor esfuerzo de su parte.

La siguiente solo tenía tres líneas carentes de sentido, una como cabecera, otra en el medio y otra al final, casi en el borde como si hubiese sido garabateada por un vándalo, y frente a ella había otra en blanco.

El autor había perdido la cabeza mucho antes de comenzar a escribir.

Las dos siguientes páginas tenían más palabras, algunas sin ningún espacio entre sí separándolas, mas no formaban ninguna frase coherente.

Senritsu pasó la hoja y dejó de respirar.

El caos había dado paso a una partitura cuidadosamente escrita, encabezada por la palabra "piano". Sin siquiera detallarla, Senritsu podía escuchar la melodía en su cabeza y ni siquiera su propio grito logró acallarla.

IV

Sus brazos se habían vuelto presa, estaban siendo desgarrados por los mismos demonios de los que había conseguido escapar la primera vez.

La estaban quemando, le estaban arrancando pedazos de su carne, le estaban quebrando sus huesos, todo con la lentitud que solo es posible permitirse cuando se tiene la eternidad, haciéndola sentir como si el tiempo hubiese sido pausado y tuviese que experimentar lo mismo una y otra y otra vez más sin poder distinguir cuándo terminaba una tortura y comenzaba la otra.

Hasta que un timbre resonó en el lugar.

Senritsu cayó al suelo, tumbando también su asiento a un lado, lejos del libro que continuaba abierto sobre la mesa.

Su respiración no era más que un jadeo y sus ojos escocían, pero con el paso de los segundos pudo notar que podía escuchar los sonidos de su cuerpo, el del viento afuera y el producido por su teléfono.

El ruido de ese último era insistente, incluso irritante con su repetición, mas Senritsu no hizo nada para interrumpirlo, enfocándose en el y permitiendo que se volviese un eco en su mente incluso una vez se detuvo, borrando de sus recuerdos lo que había escuchado y permitiéndole pensar una vez más.

Ahí estaba, frente a ella. No la partitura original, ni toda la sonata, sino una copia de solo un fragmento del solo para piano.

¿Acaso existían más copias como esta, hechas con el último aliento de una victima de la Sonata?

La sola idea era espeluznante.

Sin levantarse, Senritsu estiró un brazo y tanteó en la mesa para encontrar el libro, el cual cerró sin mirarlo, consciente ahora de que el nen de su autor había convertido el texto musical en una grabación que la mente podía escuchar sin necesidad de un instrumento interpretándola y que su efecto, si bien no era más que una réplica de la que podía causar la Sonata siendo tocada, era suficiente para ser tan peligroso como esta.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez, Senritsu aceptó la llamada.

—Es una emergencia —dijo Kurapika al otro lado de la línea inmediatamente—. Lo siento, pero necesito que vengas.

Cerrando sus ojos, Senritsu presionó el aparato contra su oído, escuchando con atención lo que ocurría al otro lado.

Por los latidos de Kurapika podía saber que estaba tenso, más molesto que nervioso; y más allá había fuertes y rápidas pisadas que confirmaban lo que Kurapika había dicho.

—¿Senritsu? —preguntó Kurapika con un deje de preocupación que no pasó desapercibido para ella. Quizás él habría añadido «¿estás bien?» en otra situación y ella misma podría haberle explicado y agradecido por salvarle su vida.

—Regresaré en seguida.

Terminaron la llamada tras eso y con un temor ahora justificado, Senritsu tomó el libro y lo guardó en la maleta que había llevado con ella.

Debía que destruirlo y sospechaba que solo prenderle fuero no bastaría, por lo que tendría que buscar ayuda de otro cazador para lograrlo. Pero lo haría después.

Por ahora, Kurapika la estaba esperando.


End file.
